The control panel comprises at least one control button suitable in particular for switching on or off vehicle equipment, such as the rear window defrosting system, seat heating, vehicle stability control system, warning lights, etc. The control button comprises a pressing detection element consisting of a piezoelectric sensor to change the equipment status.
The document FR2908681 A1 discloses a control panel of this type comprising:                a trim element,        a rigid supporting member, and        a piezoelectric sensor arranged between the trim element and the supporting member.        
An aim of the invention is that of proposing a robust control panel which can be industrialized easily and reliably, while making it possible to detect pressing ergonomically and reliably.